


Türchen 17 - Selbsthilfegruppe

by schnaf



Series: Zeitreise - Ein Adventskalender [17]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Dani gründet eine Selbsthilfegruppe. Doch diese Gruppe hat noch viel mehr auf dem Kasten, als sich selbst zu bemitleiden.





	Türchen 17 - Selbsthilfegruppe

**Author's Note:**

> Hier haben wir die aktuellste meiner ungeposteten Kurzgeschichten – August 2017. Damals, als alles anders war, weil so viele Spieler weg waren, so viele Pairings zerbrochen sind... Und als ein Mannschaftsrat vorgestellt wurde, der an eine Selbsthilfegruppe erinnerte. „Und was macht Jeff dort?“ - „Der vermisst seinen Buddy Paul.“.  
> Diese Geschichte war nicht nur Frustverarbeitung, sondern auch ein kleines Experiment. Nicht konsequent durchgezogen, aber... experimentiert.

**Wortzahl:** 1814  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Allgemein

~*~*~

'Starte mit einer Frau an deiner Seite in die neue Saison!'  
'Schwarzer Pulli im Bus verloren – wer hat ihn gefunden?'  
'Rasenmäher zu verkaufen'

Danis Blick wandert fachmännisch über die Anschläge am Schwarzen Brett. Spielerfrauenvermittlungen, Privatanzeigen... Da. Ein freies Fleckchen. Er zieht ein paar Stecknadeln aus dem Kork und fängt an, seinen eigenen Aushang zu befestigen.  
Hinter ihm ertönt ein Kichern.

„Du ziehst das wirklich durch.“  
„Klar. Was hast du gedacht?“

Die erste Ecke hängt, also widmet sich Dani der zweiten oberen Ecke.

„Ich war mir nicht sicher.“  
„Seit wann ziehe ich etwas nicht durch, was ich mir vornehme? Hängt es gerade?“  
„Ja, passt. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du das ernst meinst.“

Bevor Dani die nächsten Nadeln klaut – seines Wissens nach ist ihre Mannschaft eh komplett mit Spielerfrauen ausgestattet, da braucht es dieses Plakat nicht -, dreht er sich zu Alfred um, der ihm dabei zusieht, wie er mit dem Aushang kämpft. Aber helfen kann er nicht...  
Gut, man muss ihm lassen, dass er nicht viel helfen kann. Und ein bisschen geholfen hat er ja schon. Nicht nur gerade eben beim Ausrichten des Plakats.

Auch beim Entwerfen hat er ihn unterstützt. Außerdem war Alfred sein erster und einziger Ansprechpartner beim Brainstorming zu dieser Aktion.  
Es ist eine Schnapsidee, da waren sie sich einig. Und insofern versteht Dani Alfreds Überraschung – er selbst hatte ja auch seine Zweifel.  
Es ist eine Schnapsidee. Aber keine schlechte. Diese Transferphase war – ist – echt heftig, die Abgänge haben ihre Lücken hinterlassen.

„Es wird ihnen gut tun.“

„Und uns.“, aber das spricht er nicht aus.

Als von Alfred keine weiteren Einwände mehr kommen, konzentriert sich Dani darauf, seinen Aushang zu befestigen. Dann macht er ein paar Schritte zurück und nimmt sein Kunstwerk unter die Lupe.  
Sieht gut aus, findet er. Das Wort 'Selbsthilfegruppe' sticht sofort ins Auge, aber die Beschreibung, angeführt von 'für Opfer der Transferphase' ist ebenfalls gut zu lesen.

„Kommst du auch?“  
„Klar.“

Etwas anderes hat Dani nicht erwartet, um ehrlich zu sein. Würde er einen Hello-Kitty-Fantalk veranstalten oder einen Vortrag über Nacktschnecken organisieren, würde Alfred auch in der ersten Reihe sitzen (Loyalität. Das ist das Zauberwort.) und noch dazu ist das etwas, das ihn unmittelbar betrifft.

~*~*~

Das ist sie also, seine Selbsthilfegruppe.

Dani bleibt kurz in der Türe des Raumes für das erste Treffen stehen. Jeff, Jan, Philipp und natürlich Alfred...  
Dieser hebt gerade den Kopf und als er Dani erkennt, erhellt sich seine Miene. Umgehend löst er sich aus der Gruppe – sie diskutieren gerade, Dani meint, immer wieder den Namen 'Neymar' herauszuhören – und kommt zu ihm hinüber.  
Entschuldigend hebt Dani sein Handy hoch.

„Sorry, Trainer wollte mit mir sprechen. Hab' dir geschrieben.“

Alfreds Lächeln bleibt.

„Hab' ich gelesen. Kein Problem. Was wollte er?“  
„Weiß nicht. Als er sich Hinti zur Brust genommen hat, bin ich abgehauen.“  
„Wow. Daniel Baier, du bist der verantwortungsvollste Mensch, der mir je begegnet ist.“

Also bitte, ist er doch wirklich. Schließlich hat er das Trainergespräch nicht wegen einer Nichtigkeit verschoben, sondern wegen der Gruppe, die er ins Leben gerufen hat.  
Apropos Gruppe: Alfred dreht sich zu ihnen um und ruft ihnen etwas zu.

„Ey, Jungs! Wir sind vollständig!“

Mehr Aufforderung benötigen die drei nicht. Philipp rutscht von der Tischplatte, die Versammlung löst sich auf und alle nehmen Platz. Auch Dani und Alfred gesellen sich zu ihnen.  
Kaum haben sie sich gesetzt, richten sich alle Augenpaare auf Dani.

Okay, vor Gruppen sprechen kann er. Dazu war er schon lange genug Vizekapitän.  
Aber diese Gruppe hier ist anders. Er kennt zwar die Jungs, er kann normalerweise schon ohne Probleme mit ihnen sprechen, aber jetzt...  
Sie sind eine Selbsthilfegruppe. Dazu müssen sie sich Schwächen eingestehen, Probleme. Und das macht diese Sitzung echt schwierig.

Ein Blick zu Alfred, der ihm aufmunternd zunickt, bringt ihn dazu, endlich das Wort zu ergreifen.

„Also, wir sind hier, weil unsere Freunde der Meinung waren, wechseln zu müssen und – Jeff, was machst du eigentlich hier?“  
„Ich vermisse Paul auch.“

(Danis Blick geht sofort zu Alfred, der zieht kurz die Augenbraue hoch)  
(Was genau Jeff bemerkt, kann Dani nicht sagen, aber er reagiert darauf)

„Ich hatte nichts mit ihm. Aber er war ein guter Kumpel.“

(Jeff wendet sich an Jan)

„Und du? Hattest du was mit Halil?“  
(die anderen ziehen die Köpfe ein, Jan wird zickig)

„Nein. Ich war mit Ragnar zusammen, Ragnar Klavan. Spielt jetzt bei Liverpool.“  
„Oh, du warst das? Ich hab euch nie zusammen gesehen, du warst ja immer verletzt.“  
„Ja, schon, ich hatte nie ein letztes Spiel mit ihm, weil ich noch verletzt war, als er gegangen ist. Und ich habe nie mit jemandem so gerne gespielt wie mit Ragnar.“

(Jeff übergeht das)

„Ich hab schon was gehört mit 'Jan und Ragnar sind zusammen', aber ich dachte irgendwie, dass es um den anderen Jan geht. Fand ich komisch. Aber ihr seid ein echt hübsches Paar.“  
„Waren. Wir sind es nicht mehr.“

(Jemand sollte die beiden wohl unterbrechen, Jan steht kurz vor der Explosion)  
(Philipp tut es, macht die Sache aber nicht besser)

„Wenigstens ist Ragnar zu einem großen Club gegangen. Und nicht nach Leverkusen.“

(Viel Verachtung in seiner Stimme)  
(Jan verteidigt sich)

„Hey, ich war eine Weile lang in Leverkusen.“

(Zeit für Dani, sich einzuschalten)

„Und? Das sagt gar nichts. Ich war eine Weile lang in Wolfsburg. Aber ich bin froh, schon lange dort weg zu sein und ich finde, Wolfsburg ist eine beschissene Wahl.“

(Alfred nickt zustimmend)

„Was machst du eigentlich hier, Dani? Marwin ist doch noch da.“  
„Ja, er ist noch da. Aber wie? Auf dem Absprung. Glaube nicht, dass das wieder wird. Außerdem ist Paul einer meiner besten Freunde. Und Tobi auch.“  
„Aber dein Freund ist noch hier. Und deine Freunde...“

(Überraschend übernimmt plötzlich Jan die Aufgabe, Danis Standpunkt zu verteidigen)

„Es ist ungewohnt. Wenn man jahrelang mit jemandem in einer Mannschaft war, mit ihm so viel durchgemacht hat... Und auf einmal trifft man sich nur noch privat. Da fehlt einfach was. Er fehlt im Alltag und in den Gesprächen fehlt das gemeinsame Umfeld.“

(Philipp lenkt die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich)

„Alles schön und gut, wir leiden alle. Aber fuck, ich war mit Raúl im Bett. Und jetzt gibt es zu ihm auch Wechselgerüchte.“

(Okay, das kann er überbieten)

„Alfred und ich waren miteinander im Bett und das könnte ein Grund sein, warum Paul sich endgültig für Wolfsburg entschieden hat.“

(Philipp legt ebenfalls noch mal einen drauf)

„Andi steht auf mich. Unser einziges Hindernis war Domi. Aber statt zu ihm zu kommen, als Domi weg war, hab ich mich von Raúl flach legen lassen.“

(Jan, etwas entnervt)

„Alter, seid ihr alle schwanzgesteuert? Könnt ihr nicht eure Hosen zu lassen?“  
„Nur weil du abstinent bist, seit Ragnar weg ist und deshalb massiv untervögelt...“  
„Ich habe eine Familie, okay? Ich habe es nicht nötig, mit anderen Männern in die Kiste zu hüpfen.“  
„Ja, sieht man ja, was dabei raus kommt. Du wirkst sehr entspannt und in dich ruhend.“

(Jeff versucht erneut zu deeskalieren)

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz, warum die Wechsel bedeuten müssen, dass ihr euch alle trennt. Was ist mit Fernbeziehungen? Lässt man sich nicht automatisch auf so etwas ein, wenn man sich in einen Mitspieler verliebt?“

(Alfred schnaubt)

„Frag Paul. Der hat seine Ex-Freunde in den Wind geschossen, weil sie ihn verlassen haben. Jetzt ist es halt mal ihm passiert.“  
„Eine Fernbeziehung nach England ist unmöglich. Das geht nicht mit einem Premier-League- und Nationalmannschaftsspieler. Ragnar hat so gut wie nie frei und dann hat er ja auch noch die Familie...“  
„Ich hab mich nicht getrennt.“  
„Du bist untreu.“

(Wieder springt Jan für Dani ein)

„Das war er schon immer“

(Dani stimmt zu)

„Ja, und das ist auch in Ordnung so. Marwin muss sich auch um seine Familie kümmern, da hat er nicht genügend Zeit für mich.“  
„Hast du es echt so nötig? Noch nie was von Loyalität gehört?“  
„Meine ganze Loyalität geht für den Verein drauf.“

(Philipp trägt seinen Teil zur Unterhaltung bei)

„Domi hat gesagt, das ist die perfekte Gelegenheit, ein neues Leben anzufangen, jetzt, wo er wieder zuhause und bei seiner Familie ist. Als Hetero.“  
„Sein Ernst?“  
„Er war nie der Hellste. Aber das...“

(Philipps Fassade bröckelt – man sieht, dass hinter dem Zorn noch viel mehr steckt)  
(Trauer, Schmerz, Sehnsucht)

„Ich kann ihm nicht einmal böse sein. Ich glaube, er meint es nicht böse. Aber es tut weh.“  
„Ja, sehr.“

(Alfreds erste Meldung und seine Stimme verrät, dass er es ernst meint)  
(Hilft Philipp offensichtlich – er schüttet ihnen weiter sein Herz aus)

„Ich fühle mich so... benutzt. Und wertlos. Ich war es nicht wert, hier zu bleiben.“

(Worte, die direkt ins Herz gehen)  
(Dani und auch den anderen, wenn er sich umsieht)  
(Sogar Jeff sieht betroffen drein)

„Ja, genau das ist es. Ich hasse dieses Gefühl, aber ich kann nichts dagegen tun.“

(Dani überlegt krampfhaft, was er sagen soll) (Ihm fällt nichts ein, nichts, was nicht komplett abgedroschen ist)  
(Kommt dann aber auch nicht mehr dazu, etwas zu sagen – die Türe geht auf, Trainer kommt hinein)

„Ah, da seid ihr ja. Ich wollte mit euch sprechen.“

(Dani wappnet sich für den Anschiss, weil er vorher einfach abgehauen ist)  
(Erst einmal nimmt Trainer am Tisch Platz)

„Schön, dass es geklappt hat. Danke, Dani.“

(Alfred sieht ihn an, zieht eine Augenbraue hoch – Dani versucht, ihm mit einem unauffälligen Schulterzucken mitzuteilen, dass er auch nicht weiß, warum Trainer der Meinung ist, dass er das Treffen für ihn organisiert hat)  
(Trainer kommt direkt auf den Punkt)

„Ihr seid mein neuer Mannschaftsrat.“  
„Was?“  
„Hä?“  
„Ich?“  
„Ich spiel noch nicht mal.“

(Trainer wartet alle Einsprüche ab)  
(Nimmt sich alle einzeln vor)

„Ja, ihr. Jan, beschwer dich nicht. Wenn du nicht spielst, hast du mehr Zeit, dich um die Mannschaft zu kümmern. Philipp, du bist als zukünftige Identifikationsfigur gedacht. Jeff, das, was du in der Abwehr machst, bekommst du auch für die ganze Mannschaft hin. Für Zusammenhalt sorgen. Alfred, du verstehst jeden, du verstehst dich mit jedem. Und Dani, wenn du etwas dagegen sagst...“

(Dani hebt abwehrend die Hände, er muss grinsen)

Die Stimmung im Raum ist gekippt. Von bedrückt zu... Ein bisschen trotzig, stolz – und wesentlich froher. Als Dani sich umsieht, bemerkt er, dass Philipp keine Falten mehr auf seiner Stirn hat, Alfred lächelt, Jan sieht nicht mehr drein wie sieben Tage Regenwetter...  
Ihr Trainer hatte ein hervorragendes Timing. Gerade in dem Moment, als sie kollektiv an sich selbst gezweifelt haben, hat er ihnen gezeigt, dass sie eben doch wichtig, bedeutsam sind.

„Danke, Trainer.“

Er antwortet nicht. Aber sein Lächeln gibt Dani das Gefühl, dass er ganz genau weiß, was sie hören mussten.


End file.
